


Diaries and Annals

by RayBell310



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBell310/pseuds/RayBell310
Summary: History is written by the victors, yet fiction often varies from fact. The following chapters are excerpts from the Imperial and Free World Annals compared side by side with diaries and manuscripts salvaged and translated by the anonymous historian.





	1. The Returners

Imperial Annals Chapter XI: Conquest of the West

_…By the thirtieth year of Emperor Gestahl's reign, the city of Maranda had succumbed to the Imperial Capital's gift of Magic. Nobles of the royal family were given jurisdiction by the generosity of his rule, instated as mayors of the city and surrounding villages. Marandans, famed for their inborn fierceness and prowess in battle were given the privilege of entering Imperial Service, eventually bringing the remaining towns under the Empire's wing. However, there were some who were discontent at having lost their footing in the world. They rebelled, some subversively, others openly; eventually most were turned to reason, or killed for the violence they demonstrated on the streets. Others fled from the continent, never to return…_

* * *

The Free World Annals Chapter XX: Imperial Expansion.

_…Hence by the fifteenth day of spring in the thirtieth year of Gestahl's reign, the walls of Maranda fell to Vector's power of harnessed Magic. Barring the royal family and armies, the citizenry was spared, though innumerable young men were taken from their homes and forced into the army…_

_…Regardless, strong of will; they slowly but surely rebelled against their captors. Many were exiled or hunted down, most fleeing to the neighbouring cities and kingdoms, some from the continent itself. It is said that those who had left had swore blood oaths to one day Return…_

* * *

Historian's Note: The following extracts were translated from the remains of a journal found in the ruins of the legendary Returner's Hideout in what was known as the Sabil Mountain Range. Enthusiasts of Returner mythology and the Free World Annals swear that this is the diary of Banon, the famed founder of the rebel group, also believed to be a survivor of the Marandan Royal Family despite no explicit mention of the writer's identity or eventual fate. The original author is officially as of yet unknown but this extract is believed to have been written in Albrook, the only port city of the time.

_… They say that the Empire executed the mayor not three nights ago for aiding the resistance. I grieve for him, for he helped me escape even though Mother called him weak. Perhaps he saw the futility of it, even if he had been next in line for the throne, turning me in would not have made him King._

_The Empire has begun tightening its hold over the trade ships and routes. It is only a matter of time before it has the muscle to fully subjugate the city. A fake name and unshaven face will soon become useless and escaping would become impossible then. I understand that lingering will eventually result in capture, or even death, yet even in hopelessness I find it hard to leave this place that I love. The ship for South Figaro leaves tomorrow, it may be the last free merchant's ship to leave port in a long time, if ever. There is little left but a tiny shred of hope. Even as I set foot off the soil I was born on, I carry the strength and memory of my people with me. And pray that I will be able to return home some day and avenge my family and people._

See also: The Torching of Maranda


	2. The Torching of Maranda

Imperial Annals Chapter XII: The South-West Rebellion

… _On the thirty-first year of the Emperor's reign, rebels who had remained hidden in the city made attempt to retake Maranda. In retaliation, the great General Celes, gave orders to set the city alight. The flames, summoned by the newly commissioned Magitek Knights razed the palace of the deposed royal family to the ground and slew remaining former nobles who had facilitated the failed coup._

_The fires burned for three days till at last, the city accepted their place within the Empire. Many families evacuated the city unharmed, living in Imperial refugee camps in the outskirts; having witnessed the damage wrought by the insurgents, they ferreted out the cause of the unrest, turning the surviving rebels over to the Imperial Guard. The Ice Maiden then stilled the flames with mighty ice magics, immediately commanding the repair and restoration of the city. The decisions and methods of the peacekeepers were viewed as harsh yet necessary to protect the Empire as a whole._

* * *

Free World Annals Chapter XXI: The Torching of Maranda

… _A year after the conquering of Maranda, freedom fighters who had hidden in the city attempted to retake the city. The then Imperial General Celes gave orders to the newly commissioned Magitek Knights to torch the city. As a show of their dominance over the annexed nation, they destroyed the palace and slaughtered what remained of the aristocracy._

_The fires raged for three full days in the dry heat of summer till the city was completely broken, both in spirit and body. Refugees from the burning ruins were housed in camps in the outskirts under the watchful eye of the Imperial Guard. From within those camps, surviving rebels were betrayed either through bribery or pain of torture. None of those men or women were ever seen again._

_Once satisfied that they had eradicated the threat, the General then used her ice magic to extinguish the conflagration. Restoration and repairs were made to the city, with the exception the palace and many of the noble estates. The charred remains of those once majestic buildings would forever be a reminder to the people of the Southern Continent._

_Carried by refugees, the news of this incident spread from beyond the shores of the Southern continent and horrified its Northern neighbours. It was at this point that the Kingdom of Doma had resolved to never enter alliance or cooperate with Imperial forces._

* * *

Historian's Note: The following is an extract from the private journal of the late General Celes, This historian would like to thank the Museum of Magic History for the opportunity to peruse and translate the original copy that was found within the Kohlingen dig site.

… _The lieutenant told me of rebellion in the city. I'm well aware that every eye is on me during this time of occupation, every doubting eye that wishes to see if I will break on my first assignment as General. They look upon me, waiting for me to make brutal judgement. I heard them whisper about burning the Nobles' Quarter and more, that's all they want me to say, to give the order and sanction the complete eradication of the city's identity. Slaughter them like rats. The words hover on my tongue. My conscience tells me that they are human too, but I hear the voice of his Majesty reminding me of duty and pride, the very reason I was born and raised._

_That night I gave the order. I will go down in history for this they said, but I cannot help but wonder… will I be known as the Ice Maiden as the men adulate me in their drunken celebration, or the Ice Demon that those rebels spat at in their dying moments? Either way, it does not matter so long as I have done my duty._


End file.
